Winter Mornings
by MyGhela
Summary: Yeah, maybe Maddy had got things slightly wrong.It wasn't the season that was her favorite thing. It was Rhydian. FLUFFY


Maddy loved winter, although everything dies, she looks forward to the blanket of snow that covers the town the most, then the aftermath of it. She loved to see everything spring back to life after months of slumber and hibernation. She laid on her bed with her boyfriend, Rhydian. It was always freezing cold during mornings, but it gave her more reasons to snuggle into her boyfriend's arms.

That's another reason he loves winter. Winter means holidays and no school, no school means she gets to spend more time with him. More time to cuddle with each other and more time to bond over little things that they both enjoyed.

Maddy decided that the only reason he loves winter the most is probably because of her boyfriend. Especially when he treats her and they go out on small dates, whether it be just walking around with a warm cup of coffee or something bigger like him taking her out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. As she laid on the toasty warm bed, a cold breeze flutters past and she shivers at contact.

For some reason, half way through the night, she'd escaped the iron hold her boyfriend's hold on her and she was lying on the corner of the bed, almost falling out. Suddenly realizing this, Maddy moved to roll onto her stomach and turns his head, Rhydian was still fast asleep, his features are relaxed and he looked undeniably handsome.

The teen shifted again so she's on her side and scoots closer to her sleeping boyfriend. Somehow, within the midst of Rhydian's tired state, he was able to tell that she was nudging his arm. He groaned and wrapped his strong arms around Maddy's shoulders, eyes still closed. Maddy hums and nuzzles her head into his chest, also wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're always so warm" She mumbles, smiling sleepily. She heard release a deep chuckle through his chest and she held back a gasp when she felt the teens warm fingers make contact with her cold skin. She regretted not putting her shirt back on after her and Rhydian's 'activities' last night

However, she was thankful that he did not put his shirt back on last night as well. The soft skin beneath her fingers feels almost like silk and to her, this is the best part. She loves how she can also have the same affect on him, just by merely brushing her fingers against his spine. Rhydian shuddered at her action and she wanted to smile smugly, but instead she doesn't. She carries out his actions, twining their limbs together and breathing in the manly smell that was his natural scent.

"You're very adventurous this morning" Rhydian mumbles, his voice an octave lower and a lot gruffer taking into consideration he hadn't spoken in who knows how many hours and the teenager began to do insufferable things to him. He heard an airy giggle escape his girlfriend's lips and he nuzzled his face deep within the locks atop of her pretty head.

"Shall we get up?" he asked, slowly beginning to flutter his eyes open. The light that's pooling into the bedroom from the crack in the curtains stings his eyes, he winced slightly but he soon becomes used to the intrusion

"Not yet, it's cold. I don't want to move." Maddy practically whines. She shifted at the side of him and the he is soon met with a full view of her beautiful face. Her pink lips curling into a small smile.

"Good morning." he moved his hand from her shoulder up to her face, pushing locks of hair from her eyes. He sighed in content, knowing full well his girlfriend was the most beautiful human being ever to walk the planet. He knew he was lucky, which is why he never took Maddy for granted. Morning's like these meant everything to him and he was positive they did to her as well.

"Morning." Maddy leaned forward slightly so their foreheads are touching, limbs twined like a vine and noses slightly brushing.

Yeah, maybe Maddy had got things slightly wrong.

It wasn't the season that was her favorite thing.

It was Rhydian.

* * *

**Boom~!**

**700 words to be exact~**

**well, 754 if you add the authors note but eh**

**fuck it~**

**Again, short, meaningless, pointless, I love chocolate but they don't love me**

**Sorry for the awful title ~ **


End file.
